Don't Wanna Hear It
by liliofthevaley
Summary: Kate can talk. And not usually it's something Henry wants to listen to.


"You know the waitress chick? She asked if we were a couple."

"Who?"

"Will and I."

"Oh."

Since she had waltzed into his lab after her talk with Magnus, Kate had been rambling on and on about this or that. Sometimes remembering stuff from the 'robbery'. Sometimes commenting on whatever subject was on her mind at the time. Henry had let her, half-listening as he fixed the broken power conductor on Molly.

At the moment he hadn't really been participating much in the conversation, it was more a word answer here or there while she talked away. But at the mention of her and Will as a couple, he stopped what he was doing to stare at her.

"…And what did you say?" Henry asked, as noncommittal as possible.

Kate, whose head had been bowed down as she rambled on and one snapped it up to meet his eyes. She scrunched up her nose the same way she had at the bank.

"No." She replied, as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"Oh, okay." Henry said, raising an eyebrow and hoping she hadn't caught the tiniest hint of relief in his voice. Kate and Will. I_Yeaaaah, that was something he just didn't want to think about. Ever./I_

They felt into silence again, Henry focusing back on what he was doing while Kate drummed her fingers on his worktable. He should ask her to stop, but this was Kate, the chances of her actually not squirming and being restless where, well, zero.

"He was hitting on me"

Henry's head snapped up at that and his eyes widened. "Who, Will?"

"No, Dave." Her answer had him cocking his head to the side, looking at her confused.

"Who's Dave?"

"The guy from the bank. That got shot." Kate explained.

"Oh." Henry gave her one last confused glance before turning back to Molly.

"He was nice, all things considered." She began. "Granted those people weren't that right in the head, first the waitress and her crush on Will, then Dave. I mean, really, we were robbing them, you'd think they'd realize not to hit on your captors."

She lapsed into silence for a few seconds, moving to sit on the table beside where he was working, her legs swinging back and forth, back and forth.

"To bad really, the whole getting shot thing." Kate continued. "He was kinda cute. And rich, too, from what Magnus told me. I don't think I'd actually go out with him more then once, but he'd make a decent one night stand."

"Kate!" Henry burst out, sighing in frustration as he lifted his head to look at her. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down a bit. "I don't wanna hear it."

"I-"

"No." He interrupted her. "I don't mind you coming here and talking and talking about nothing while I'm supposed to be working. I don't mind that you sit on my stuff and play with my tools. I don't mind any of that."

Henry put his tool down and crossed his arms, softening his tone when he saw her surprised face. "Look, I'm not your girlfriend. I don't want to hear about who thinks you and Will are a couple, about how cute a guy is and I I_certainly/I_ don't want to hear about your one-night-stands. Got it?"

Kate nodded; she had suddenly become very silent, while she looked back at him. Henry sighed again, nodding his own head. "Sorry Hank."

Her nickname for him made him smile. "S'okay. Just, setting down some ground rules."

Kate nodded again, giving him a smile, which he returned before bending over to finish working on Molly. The poor gun really should have been fixed in 10 mins, but thanks to Kate, Henry had been taking way to long to do it.

They stayed in silence again, a comfortable one this time. Henry finally finished attaching the last screw on his favorite gun and grinned at Kate, holding up his baby.

"Good to go!"

"Nice." Kate replied, grinning back at him as Henry turned to put Molly back safely into her case. "Why?"

"Why what?" Henry asked, snapping the lid shut safely.

"Why don't you want to hear about my one-night-stands?"

Henry raised his eye-brows. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Because I'm a guy, for starters." He pointed out.

"So? Will doesn't mind."

"You've talked about your one-night-stands with Will?" Henry asked, eyebrows rising. I_How the hell did they even get into that type of conversation anyway?/I_

"He's a shrink, he likes listening." Kate shrugged. "Not that we get into details or whatever, but apparently I need to interact more with people. 'I_Make friends/I_'". She finished her sentence making mock quotation marks in the air.

"That is…I don't even want to know." Henry said, shaking his head.

"You haven't answered my question." Kate pointed out.

He sighed in frustration, wishing she had forgotten about it. "Look Kate, I just don't wanna hear about it, okay? You wanna talk about it, go to Will. Leave me out of your love life."

"Fair enough…" Kate said, head bending down to play with her nails. "To bad too, I was kinda hoping to talk about this guy that has my attention."

"Guuuh!" Henry groaned, turning his back and going to the other side of the lab.

"He's really nice. And hot, very hot." Kate continued, ignoring him.

"Don't. Wanna. Hear. It."

"And he just _gets me_, which is surprising most of the time. I'd say very good one-night-stand material, if I kinda didn't want it not to be just a one-night-stand."

Henry turned around and headed towards where she was, trying to keep his voice even and smooth. "Don't take this the bad way Freelander. But either shut up, or get the hell out."

He was standing in front of her, his arms around her on the table, leaning against the wood. He was not above picking her up and throwing her out of his lab. He had limits. Kate finally stopped analyzing her nails and lifted her head to grin at his frustrated look.

"And the best part is that I can get him riled up I_so/I_ easily."

Henry opened his mouth to protest again, but quickly shut it when her legs came around his waist pulling him closer to her as her hands came to rest on his shoulders. It took him a moment to realize what exactly was going on.

Kate laughed at his look of confusion, until she saw the moment it began to dawn on him. She smiled. "Hi."

"Er, hi." His brain was still trying to process what had just happened. "Er…"

"Yup." She nodded, grin still in place.

"…Me?" He asked slowly, trying to read into her gray eyes.

"Guilty." Kate shrugged, her arms coming up to wind around his neck.

"Oh….Okay." Henry replied, nodding.

His hands came to rest on her small waist, bringing their bodies closer so he could feel the heat radiating from her. One of his hands sneaked under the helm of her shirt so he could feel her skin, soft and smooth under his touch.

Kate brought one of her hands to his jaw as the other threaded itself through the hair on his nape. She rested her forehead against his, smiling softly as they jstared into each other's eyes for a while.

"You gonna kiss me anytime soon?" She asked, jokingly.

"Well, I dunno…" Henry pretended to give it some thought, laughing when she slapped his back. "God, you're bossy."

Whatever comeback would have come out of her mouth was drowned when he swooped down and captured her lips with his, tongue darting out to teasingly slide against them. It didn't take long for Kate to grant him permission into her open mouth, which he gladly accepted. Tasting all that she had to offer him, Henry unwillingly pulled back when the need to breath arose.

Kate's smirking face was staring back at him and he couldn't help but grin back at her, as she pulled him impossible closer to plant soft butterfly kisses on his jaw. Henry moaned happily, wrapping his arm around her waist tighter. A sudden thought occurred to him.

"You're not going to tell Will the details about this….Right?"

The End –


End file.
